1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular clamping system for connecting components in a pressure fluid system, and more particularly to a clamping structure for releasably securing together two pressure fluid line components in a sealed, fluid conducting relationship. More specifically, the invention relates to a clamping system for releasably securing together compressed air line components such as filters, regulators, lubricators, driers and drains, and providing for support for the assembled components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid pressure systems, such as compressed air systems, require the use of a variety of devices such as filters, regulators, lubricators, drains, driers and the like. These components have conventionally been connected in the system by means of standard threaded piping arrangements. Various improved separable connections have been proposed, such as the separable connection described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,045 issued Jan. 24, 1978 to J. S. Colter et al., or the connection arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,324 issued Apr. 4, 1978 to R. E. Obrecht.